Connection of connector contacts to a circuit present on a PCB is usually achieved either by passing a leg of each contact through a hole in the PCB and then making electrical contact by soldering to a line of the circuit of the PCB present at the respective hole (referred to as "through hole mounted" connector), or by arranging an arm of each contact to lie against a respective desired point of the circuit of the PCB and to solder the contact arms in place (referred to as a "surface mounted" connector). In a surface mounted connector arrangement, a PCB generally has one or more rows of contact positions spaced to be compatible with the spacing of the contact arms of the connector to be surface mounted. A known technique for securing the contact arms to the desired points of the circuit of the PCB has been to use reflow soldering, where the connector is mounted on the PCB in a desired position, and the assembly heated in an oven to fuse each contact arm, by solder provided on the PCB, to the respective circuit. All soldered connections are thus achieved at the same visit to the heated oven.
With contacts being close together, problems can occur with interference, and there is a need for grounding or shielding to be provided between the contacts. This is achieved by providing grounding or shielding contacts. Such shielding or grounding contacts have, in reflow soldered assemblies, hitherto been provided after reflow soldering, using through hole soldering of the grounding or shielding contacts, or press-fit contacts.